songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Songpedia:Badges
Help the Songpedia and earn badges! Badges are awards you get by doing the requirements, some badges are secret. And you can raise your rank in the Leaderboard, the more badges you earn the more points you get, and the more points you get the more points you can use to raise your rank. *'Bronze' - 10 Points *'Silver' - 50 Points *'Gold' - 100 Points *'Platinum' - 250 Points ---- :Making a Difference :Bronze (10 Points) Making your first edit on a page ---- :Just the Beginning :Bronze (10 Points) For making 5 edits on pages ---- :Making Your Mark :Bronze (10 Points) For making 10 edits on pages ---- :Friend of the Wiki :Silver (50 Points) For making 25 edits on pages ---- :Collaborator :Silver (50 Points) For making 50 edits on pages ---- :Wiki Builder :Silver (50 Points) For making 100 edits on pages ---- :Wiki Leader :Gold (100 Points) For making 250 edits on pages ---- :Wiki Expert :Gold (100 Points) For making 500 edits on pages ---- ---- :Lucky :Bronze (10 Points) For making 1 edit on a song ---- :Can't Fight This Feeling :Bronze (10 Points) For making 5 edits on songs ---- :Under Pressure :Bronze (10 Points) For making 10 edits on songs ---- :Never Say Never :Silver (50 Points) For making 25 edits on songs ---- :On To The Next One :Silver (50 Points) For making 50 edits on songs ---- :Not Afraid :Silver (50 Points) For making 100 edits on songs ---- :Your The One That I Want :Gold (100 Points) For making 250 edits on songs ---- :We Are The Champions :Gold (100 Points) For making 500 edits on songs ---- ---- :Snapshot :Bronze (10 Points) For adding 1 photo to a page ---- :Paparazzi :Bronze (10 Points) For adding 5 photos to pages ---- :Illustrator :Bronze (10 Points) For adding 10 photos to pages ---- :Collector :Silver (50 Points) For adding 25 photos to pages ---- :Art Lover :Silver (50 Points) For adding 50 photos to pages ---- :Decorator :Silver (50 Points) ---- :Designer :Gold (100 Points) For adding 250 photos to pages ---- :Curator :Gold (100 Points) For adding 500 photos to pages ---- ---- :Make a Connection :Bronze (10 Points) For adding 1 page to a category ---- :Trail Blazer :Bronze (10 Points) For adding 5 pages to categories ---- :Explorer :Bronze (10 Points) For adding 10 pages to categories ---- :Tour Guide :Silver (50 Points) For adding 25 pages to categories ---- :Navigator :Silver (50 Points) For adding 50 pages to categories ---- :Bridge Builder :Silver (50 Points) For adding 100 pages to categories ---- :Wiki Planner :Gold (100 Points) For adding 250 pages to categories ---- ---- :Opinionator :Bronze (10 Points) For writing a comment on 3 different blog posts ---- :And One More Thing :Silver (50 Points) For writing a comment on 10 different blog posts ---- ---- :Welcome to the Wiki :Bronze (10 Points) For joining the wiki ---- :Introduction :Bronze (10 Points) For adding to your own user page ---- :Stopping By to Say Hi :Bronze (10 Points) For leaving a message on somebody else's talkpage ---- As you've noticed we did not put any platinum badges here, thats because we don't wanna spoil some secret badges and badges that are hardly earned. There is a total of 48 badges you can earn! Good luck earning badges!